Proving To Gateau
by blacktears
Summary: Carrot decides that he's had enough of Gateau hitting on Marron, and decides to put a stop to it......somewhat humorous. Working title.


Disclaimer applies.  
Note: Okay-Carrot, is very OOC here-I mean, I portray him to be THOUGHTfull!!!! Not just the dumb baka that I believe him to be.....gomen.  
Another thing-I couldn't think of a better title-my brain is not functional. If you have an idea, tell me, please.  
  
  
  
  
PROVING TO GATEAU  
  
  
  
The sea streached out as far as the eye could see, dark blue, with shadows shifting below it's surface; reflecting the bright sun, which hung high and the clear sky. The Sorcerer Hunters stood atop a cliff, facing outward. In the front was Gateau, breathing deeply as he looked out at the large expanse of water. Behind him, Marron stood peacefully, his golden eyes half open, a look of serenity on his pale face. Not far from him, Carrot sat cross legged on the ground, picking at rocks, ignoring the red haired girl who hung off him, trying to get his attention by pulling at his shirt. Tira stood off to one side, watching Carrot and her sister from behind her large glasses.  
  
"It's so beautiful," Gateau said in a soft, awe-filled voice that didn't suit that large man at all. "So beautiful...." his eyes slid over and came to rest on Marron, who stood where he was, oblivious to the blond's gaze. "Your beautiful too," Marron said, walking over towards the mage with a smile on his lips. "You know," he said, in a sly voice as he grew even closer to Marron, who had opened his eyes fully and was watching Gateau with little expression. "If you wanted we could-"  
  
Behind them, Carrot surged to his feet, surprising Chocolate, and sending her sprawling onto the ground. "Hey!" Carrot shouted, coming to his brother's rescue, anger flashing in his eyes. "Gateau, leave Marron ALONE!"  
  
Gateau sighed, and backed off a step, but not before winking to the black haired bishounen. Not missing the wink, Carrot growled and stalked away. Getting off the dusty ground, Chocolate made to follow her "darling," but he rapidly disapeared from view, leaving the redhead standing with the others, a striken expression on her face.  
  
Carrot marched into the forrest, fuming over Gateau's obvious lust over his younger brother. Dispite what Carrot said, Marron DIDN'T like guys......he didn't have much of a sex drive at all, but he did prefer girls over guys.......  
  
"I'm gonna MAKE Gateau see," Carrot grumbled to himself, kicking a branch to one side and plopping down on the pine-needle covered, forest floor.  
  
"See what?" A cheerful voice chirped from behind the teenager.  
  
Carrot spun, hand going to the hilt of his sword before he saw who it was, or recognized the voice. He relaxed and turned away with a sigh. "Hello, Dota," He said glumly. "what are you doing here? We have a mission?"  
  
The winged girl carefully flew so that she was situated in front of Carrot once again, then delicatly landed. "No," she said cheerfully. "I was bored and there was no one around to look cute for........Whats wrong, Carrot?"  
  
Carrot jammed his chin onto his palm somewhat angrily. "It's Gateau...he keeps hitting on Marron!"  
  
Dota blinked, confusion crossing her features briefly. "He's beating your brother?" she asked, sounding unsure and chocked.  
  
Carrot looked at her, his brows furrowing-she looked completely sincere in the thought. "No," he responded. "He's trying to get my brother in bed..."  
  
"Oh..." Dota didn't look-or sound-any less confused. "Has Marron not been sleeping well?"  
  
"no, Dota-I mean, Gateau wants to have SEX with Marron!" Carrot shouted, louder and harsher than he had meant to-though he was in no mood for innocence.  
  
Dota blinked, surprised, and the scrunched her nose up in distain. "But Gateau is a GUY." Carrot nodded glumly, once again resting his head on his palm. "And so is Marron! Doesn't Gateau know that?"  
  
Carrot nodded. "Of course he knows that......but he LIKES guys....thats the problem."  
  
"Ooh," Dota cooed. "I see!" Even though she actually didn't. "And Marron doesn't like guys?" Carrot shook his head. He could feel a headache coming on-and it was all Dota's fault. She'd better have a huge-ass asprin on her...... "So you need to show Gateau that Marron doesn't like guys!"  
  
Carrot nodded, rolling his eyes in vexation. "Yeah. I know......I just don't know HOW to do that...."  
  
"Well THATS easy, silly!" Dota giggled, floating down to sit on a cushion of air not far from the teenage boy. "Just get Gateau to see that Marron likes girls, not boys!"  
  
"Yeah, but how?" Carrot asked, feeling pessimistic. "Marron is more.....reserved...than to show himself..."  
  
Dota's cute little face scrunched up in a parody of thought. "Weeellll," she said putting one finger to her cheek as the little gears in her head turned. "I know whenever Big Mama wants to 'get some' and the Haz Knights aren't in the mood," Carrot looked at the winged girl sharply, but she continued without noticing. "She gives them an afrodesic, or something..." she trailed off uncertainly.  
  
Carrot's eyebrows climbed high onto his face as he sat up straighter. "An aphrodesiac?" he asked.  
  
Dota giggled. "Yeah, thats it!"  
  
Carrot stared at the girl in astonishment. "Dota, you actually had a good idea!" the girl giggled again and blushed. "Now," Carrot said, standing and beginning to pace around the area of woods he was in. "I just need to find an aphrodesiac, and then a place for them to be...." He paused in his pacing before the cute little girl. "Dota, could you get me some of the aphrodisiac that Big Mama uses?"  
  
The girl's eyes widened at the thought. "SUre, Carrot!" she chirped. "I'll be right back!" With a wink and a puff of smoke, the little girl vanished, leaving Carrot to muse over his idea.   
  
True to her word, Dota re-appeared a few moments later, bearing a vial of purple-ish liquid. "Here!" she said cheerfully. "Just put a little in his drink or food!"  
  
"Thanks Dota!" Carrot grinned, slipping the proffered vial into a pocket as he started back in the direction of the other Hunters.  
  
Dota grinned at his back. "Good luck Carrot!" she called, before disapearing again.  
  
Back at the cliff, Carrot found his brother and Tira talking, while Chocolate was anxiously watching the woods for the elder of the Glace brother's reappearence. Gateau, much to Carrot's annoyance was staring rather openly at Marron.  
  
"Darling!" Chocolate squeeled as Carrot came into view, running up to him and wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. Luckily, she didn't hit the vial containing the aphrodesiac. "You were gone so LONG," she gushed as Carrot made his way towards his brother, without even attempting to pull the Misu girl off him. "I was getting WORRIED!"  
  
As he neared his younger brother and Tira, Carrot irratbly pulled at Chocolate's restraining arms. Chocolate only hung on tighter (which gained a "Chocolate, behave yourself!" out of Tira). Sighing inwardly, Carrot gave up.  
  
"So," Carrot said, cheerfully, his eagerness to get his plan underway partially taking over his actions. "Are we ready to go down to the village?"  
  
"Certainly, brother," Marron said, calmly, glancing at Chocolate. "Chocolate, you might want to untangle yourself from Carrot-the slope is steep." Pouting, the firey red head did as Marron requested-much to Carrot's relief. Gateau soon joined them, and together the group started down away from the cliff, towards the small village of Lyrash.  
  
When they entered the village, they found it calm, peaceful and yet bustling with life-the people of Lyrash had no problems with sorcerers, which made it the ideal place for Carrot to instigate his plan. That was the first thing he thought of-the second was how pretty the blond girl with the basket was....  
  
The Hunters got three rooms in a small boarding house (one for the girls, one for Gateau-because there was no way that Carrot was letting him sleep in the same room as Marron-and one for the Glace brothers), then they went out for dinner. It was at dinner that the first part of Carrot's plan was put into action.......  
  
The resturaunt they decided to go to was quaint and cozy. They were immediatly shown to a small, circular table with a pale blue table cloth and a crystal vase of black-eyes-susans in the center. They were given menus and water. Carrot burried his face in his menu, though he peered slyly over the top of it until he was certain the other occupants of the table were preoccupied....and then he carefully slid the vial out of his pocket.  
  
With infinate care not to get caught, Carrot poured a little of the purple fluid into first Marron's, then Chocolate's and lastly Tira's glasses, before pocketting the rest. The water in the three glasses turned slightly murky, but that wasn't noticable unless one was looking for it. With an mischevious grin, Carrot smugly turned his attention to his menu for real.  
  
Dinner was superb, and-much to Carrot's delight-all the water at the table was drinken. But the time they headed up to their room-for it was getting rather late, considering how late they arrived in the village-Chocolate was rubbing against Carrot; Tira was acting like a cat in heat, and Marron was eyeing her rather openly. Of course, the Chcolate haning off CARROT piece wasn't what he wanted....but he was sure that if he wasn't around, she was sure to find his younger brother. Yessir, Marron was gonna get some that night! And NOT from Gateau!!!!  
  
When they stopped at the door to Carrot and Marron's room, Carrot grinned wolfishly at the sisters. "Want to come inside, ladies?" Carrot asked, holding the door open for the Misu girls.  
  
Tira and Chocolate exchanged a brief look then, with matching, uncharacteristic giggles, they stepped into the room, followed by Marron. Carrot paused to give Gateau a lopsided grin and a wink, then happily entered after them. Oh yes, this was gonna work!  
  
  
  
This will continue....but I'm in too meloncholy a mood to do so now. The next part will be more humorous, I think. 


End file.
